The present invention relates to creating arches and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional arch puzzle.
Since ancient times, the arch has been used in architectural construction to enable the builder to span distances greater than the length of an individual block and, at the same time, provide support to any weight over the arch.
The construction of an arch with blocks is usually somewhat time consuming and complex because the blocks must be individually formed or cut to shape. Although one basic shape can be used for the inner curve of the arch, the blocks which form around the curve must be custom fit. Because of these complexities, arches built entirely from blocks are not very common in architectural construction or toy block sets today.
As can be seen, there is a need for a three-dimensional arch puzzle.